


Respite

by Hyacinthus



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/pseuds/Hyacinthus
Summary: Sigrun and Tanith share a quiet moment at the stables.
Relationships: Sigrun/Tanith (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenoglossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/gifts).



“I did not expect to find anyone else with the pegasi this late.”

Sigrun looked up from her inspection of the pegasus’ hoof to see Tanith’s stern face. “I heard he was injured in training, so I came to see for myself. What brings you here this late?”

Tanith sighed from her seat on the stall’s stool. Sigrun could see the tension lining her body. The deputy commander always held herself so tightly, Sigrun thought, that if she relaxed she might collapse altogether. 

“I finished disciplining the recruits for their carelessness today. I also came to check that he was okay.” The pegasus flicked his ears forward towards Tanith’s voice. 

“He’ll recover nicely, but needs a few days of rest. Something that would do all of us good.” Sigrun stood, offering her hand to Tanith. Tanith hesitated; unwilling, Sigrun knew, to show weakness even in front of her commander. Yet she took Sigrun’s hand, and Sigrun marveled at the heat of it, the calluses Tanith had built from years of training. 

“Walk with me back to the barracks?” Tanith said, and she did not let her hand slip from Sigrun’s grasp until they were steps away from the barracks entrance.


End file.
